Conventionally, a track-type traveling vehicle such as a hydraulic excavator, a bulldozer, and the like has been used for a work on an uneven terrain. The track-type traveling vehicle includes an idler tumbler and a drive wheel arranged at front and back positions on each of both right and left sides of a traveling body, and an endless crawler belt wound around between the drive wheel and the idler tumbler. On a ground non-engaging surface side of the crawler belt, a plurality of rollers are arranged between the drive wheel and the idler tumbler. Since the plurality of rollers are provided, a ground engaging force during traveling of the track-type traveling vehicle can be ensured, and the vehicle body can be stably supported.
For example, in a roller device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-226644 (PTD 1), a roller shell which abuts a crawler belt link is rotatably provided to an outer circumference of a columnar shaft. A bushing is provided between the roller shell and the shaft. The bushing has a columnar portion which receives a load in a radial direction, and a flange portion which receives a load in a thrust direction.